


The One

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie Martin, queen of the kingdom, has been trying for years to find a suitable prince to marry her daughter Lydia. So far no prince had managed to keep her attention, but then Jordan Parrish arrives at the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Written and created for Teen Wolf Bingo on tumblr.

"You look lovely, darling." The hands of her mother rested on her shoulders and Lydia rolled her eyes. Of course she looked love. She always did. "I'm sure that one of the princes will be falling in love with you." Her mother smiled and Lydia sighed, raising her eyebrows. Princes had been falling in love with her for as long as she could remember. The problem was that none of these princes had ever been able to keep her interest for longer than three hours.

They were either too immature, too possessive, only interested in the throne or believing that a woman couldn't be a queen without a king. She had news for them. None of them would ever become a king. She had to admit that the exact details weren't worked out yet and not everyone in the government agreed with her wanting to change the rules, but she would simply not marry before she would get what was rightfully hers.

"Prince Henrik I, Andalusia." The first prince entered the huge ballroom and Lydia forced herself to smile. She held out her hand and she felt his lips kissing it. "What a pleasure to see your beauty come to life, my princess." He smiled and Lydia shook her head. What a slimer. As if she had not heard that one before.   
"Thank you for coming, prince Henrik. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Her voice sounded sweeter than she would have wanted it to sound, but he would have to enjoy his stay without her. 

"Prince Benjamin II, Kefalonia." He walked towards her with steady footsteps, not seeming nervous at all. Lydia raised her eyebrows for a short second when he grabbed her hand and kissed it, only slightly bending his head. "It's a honor to meet my future wife." He looked up with a smile on his face, but Lydia couldn't bring herself to smile back at him.   
"Thank you for coming. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Her voice sounded cold and distant and she could see the surprise in his eyes. Did nobody tell him that arrogance would get him nowhere? Not with her and hopefully not with anyone else either.

"Prince Jordan I, Umbria." He had a smile on his face and his eyes were glimmering. For a moment Lydia had the feeling that the entire ballroom disappeared, that it was just her and him, just him and her. "I hope to get the chance to get to know you, princess." Jordan gently grabbed her hand and waited until she nodded, before he gently kissed it. For the first time in all those years, Lydia didn't know what to say or what to do. Next to him, all the other princes seemed superficial and fake. But he didn't. From the smile on his lips, to the glimmer in his eyes, to the words that he spoke, everything felt real. 

"Thank you for coming, prince Jordan." She felt her cheeks blushing a little and she realized that Jordan was still holding her hand. Not that she complained about it. She didn't complain about it at all. "How was your travel?" She licked her lips and realized that for the first time in all those years she was asking someone a question.   
"I will have to make sure that both my horses and my servants will get some extra food and rest tonight." He shrugged his shoulders slightly and eventually let her hand go, much to Lydia's dislike. "They've done more than they needed to do to get me here in time." He smiled again and Lydia was afraid that the prince in front of her was simply too good to be true.   
"I will tell my maids to take good care of them." She smiled back at him and for a moment they were just staring at each other. For years her mother had tried to find a prince that could win her heart. For years Lydia had thought that no prince would ever be worth her love. Maybe she had been wrong. 

"That would be wonderful, princess." He slightly bent his knee and head. "I hope I will get the chance to thank you for your kindness." He looked up again and Lydia cocked her head slightly. She knew that her mother and the entire kingdom were holding their breath now.   
"You can thank me by keeping me company tonight during dinner." She smiled again and he smiled back at her, his head still slightly bent. "It would be wonderful to get to know you better." She heard her mother sighing, just like everyone around her, but most of all she noticed how Jordan's face lightened up.   
"It would be my pleasure, my princess." He bent his knee and head again and Lydia nodded towards him. She couldn't steal another minute. She had already been stealing way too many. 

"I will take care of your servants and I will look forward to tonight." Lydia bent her knees slightly too and her eyes following him while he walked towards the other, slightly jealous, princes. For the first time in all those years, she was actually looking forward to her dinner with a prince who came for nothing but her hand.


End file.
